<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someone special by PaleRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705272">someone special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose'>PaleRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brazil fun times, First Kiss, Flirting, Hinata pining for Oikawa, M/M, Mentions of naked bodies, Not too spicy to keep the T rating, Oikawa being a bit of a flirt, Post-Time Skip, Rough play in the water, Skinny Dipping, Tender touching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s this place I need to take you. Nobody knows about it, so we won’t have to worry,” Oikawa had said. </p><p>“Worry about what?” Hinata had asked, earning him the signature Grand King smirk. </p><p>“You’ll see when we get there.” </p><p>“There” turned out to be the sleepy cove hidden by an easy-to-climb fence and a blanket of palm trees—the perfect spot to bring your totally platonic volleyball bro to go skinny dipping. </p><p>--</p><p>My self indulgent Oihina skinny dipping fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someone special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata stares at his feet. They’re already partly submerged into the wet sand. As the waves lap at the shoreline, he shifts slightly—really digging his heels into the grainy softness, rooting himself into earth. When the water comes up to meet his toes, it seeps into the footprint and makes everything feel all sludgy, yet still coarse between his toes. And when it recedes, he can feel the sting of salt kissing the blisters on his heels. </p><p> </p><p>He always liked going to the ocean. Back when he was a kid, he and his family would take a week’s vacation to the beaches of Shichigahama. Nothing but sandcastles, swimming, and lots of sunburns. His mom had to rub aloe on his back for two weeks after the vacation they took during his second year of middle school. The first beach volleyball game he ever watched was during one of those family vacations. His bright idea to start over and relearn the game he’d come to know and love so well was all but a glimmer in his eye back then. Just some crazy idea that he would have to be a complete volleyball idiot to try and pursue. </p><p> </p><p>“Shouuuyouuu! I’m waaaaiting!”  </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of volleyball idiots. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa Tooru is exactly like him, in the sense that they’re both volleyball idiots. Hopelessly addicted to the tingling feeling he gets when the ball makes contact with his hands, the smack of electricity that sends shockwaves through his body and jumpstarts his heart. It’s why they get along so well, why they’ve <em> always </em> gotten along so well. Even in high school (when they were friends by proxy) Hinata respected Oikawa. Not only because of his skills on the court, but his complete and utter devotion to the game. Hinata clearly remembers the drop he felt in his stomach when he first saw Oikawa’s jump-serve. The Grand King in action, showing him everything an ace could be with just one serve.</p><p> </p><p>But other than the volleyball stuff, Oikawa is on an entirely different level than Hinata. For starters, Oikawa is charming beyond all reason—the true definition of a natural born flirt in three different languages. Nearly every bartender in the city knows him by name and, with just a smirk and a well placed compliment, he can score free drinks at any bar. Not to mention Oikawa is unbelievably gorgeous. The sun and sand do so much good for him, bringing out the caramel highlights in his soft, brown hair and the light dust of freckles on his tanned cheeks. And it’s not like he wasn’t attractive before, South America just enhances it. Who knew all it took to turn into a grade A hottie was to fly halfway around the globe and just play volleyball non-stop? </p><p> </p><p>Maybe there’s still hope for Hinata?</p><p> </p><p>“Just a second!” Hinata calls back, eyes not moving away from his toes. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mon!<em> ¡No seas un bebé! </em>” Oikawa calls again, splashing water indignantly. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s nose scrunches up at that. He’s not being a baby, he’s being… In all honesty, he’s not sure. With the help of Goomble-Maps and Oikawa’s credit card, Hinata has somehow ended up somewhere outside of Copacabana, watching his toes get swallowed up by waves and sand beneath a silvery full moon and avoiding the choice he needs to make. When Oikawa took him by the hand and pulled him along to their destination, Hinata felt—still feels—his heart burning in his chest. Warming him from the inside out and making him sweat. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>There’s this place I need to take you. Nobody knows about it, so we won’t have to worry</em>,” Oikawa had said. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Worry about what </em>?” Hinata had asked, earning him the signature Grand King smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’ll see when we get there.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>“There” turned out to be the sleepy cove hidden by an easy-to-climb fence and a blanket of palm trees—the perfect spot to bring your totally platonic volleyball bro to go skinny dipping. </p><p> </p><p>Or at least (probably, most likely) platonic for Oikawa. For Hinata… Well, he really hopes his crush on the Grand King isn’t totally obvious at this point. Over the past week, he has fallen for his former competitor hard and fast. How could he not? Oikawa has practically latched onto him, claiming Hinata as his new drinking and beach volleyball partner, and the only person with whom he can talk shit about other people in Japanese.</p><p> </p><p>And even before Hinata’s feelings have been even brought into the question, he was always down to go out for a drink, play another two versus two game, or go on an adventure to Copacabana. Hinata can’t say no to Oikawa’s big, brown eyes and eager smile. Add that to the sudden realization Hinata had not even two days ago after a close encounter with the Grand King, which involved tequila and <em> Como la flor </em> by Selena. His “oh shit, <em> I </em>think Oikawa is really attractive in a non-objective sense and I really want to kiss him” moment that sealed his fate and now he’s been doomed to kowtow to Oikawa’s bidding. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>It’ll be fun, Shouyou</em>. <em> Just trust me on this one. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata hates how good his name sounds in Oikawa’s drawl. </p><p> </p><p>Now, Hinata’s choice—struggling to decide whether he wants to shrug out of his clothes and join Oikawa in his homoerotic fun or watch from the sidelines—hangs heavy in the air. All the time they’ve spent together built up to this moment. He's lucky it’s dark out, otherwise Oikawa would surely see just how red his face is. Hinata certainly can <em> feel </em>how red his face is. Oikawa’s clothes are in a pile behind him, safe from the water’s reach. It would be so easy to just strip down and make that pile a little bit bigger, but… </p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure no one will catch us?” Hinata asks, trying his best to cover up the real reason why he’s struggling.</p><p> </p><p>“Positive! I know the lady who owns the land,” Oikawa holds his arms out wide with a toothy grin and flops on his back into the water.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata should’ve expected that. If there’s a will, there’s some poor lady who’s fallen under the charm of the Grand King who will pave the way. He takes a deep breath in through his nose and sighs, there’s no getting out of this. What he needs is a game plan. All he really has to do is go in the water for a little bit, stay completely submerged from the neck down, and stay as far away from Oikawa as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Simple enough? He can do that, right? </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, just… Don’t look,” Hinata says, tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen you topless before, Ninja-Shouyou!” Oikawa teases. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata bristles at that, a frown tugging on the corners of his lips. “I know!” Not like this though. Being topless while playing beach volleyball is totally different than being topless while skinny dipping. He’s not fixated on how attractive Oikawa’s half naked body looks during a match! </p><p> </p><p>“You’re too funny. If it’ll make you feel better, I'll turn around,” Oikawa chides, laughing and swimming around so his back faces Hinata. “But I’m only giving you ten seconds to do it!” he says over his shoulder before letting his body float on top of the water—completely exposed beneath the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata is going to have a heart attack. </p><p> </p><p>He’s managed to avoid situations like this thanks to his volleyball tunnel vision. If anyone has ever made a pass at him (and Hinata has realized too late, and on more than one occasion, that an outing with a friend was actually a date) it flew over his head. And he is okay with that, he never felt like he was missing out because romance isn’t the thing for which he’s searching. But still, romance has happened to find him in the place (and with the person) he least expected. Oikawa’s flirty nature has always been hard to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>When Hinata was in high school, he learned that the swagger and the “big dick energy”—as Tanaka liked to call it—was all part of Oikawa’s “Grand King” persona. Nothing to be taken too seriously, least it gets into his head and completely messes with his focus. Oh, what a naive fool he’s been, thinking that just because he thwarted Oikawa’s antics back in high school, it would mean he could steer clear of them now. </p><p> </p><p>An absolute, naive fool. </p><p> </p><p>“Five more seconds,” Oikawa sings as he kicks his feet, splashing water. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling the pressure, Hinata quickly shrugs out of his clothes and throws them next to Oikawa’s. First his top, then his pants and underwear. He shivers when the night breeze caresses his skin —it’s definitely not from the anticipation of joining Oikawa in the water. </p><p> </p><p>“Two and a half more seconds!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m almost in, jeez!” Hinata calls out as he walks into the warm water. He stops when he’s about chest deep and waits for Oikawa. No matter how buoyant his body might be from standing in the water, the sinking feeling of nerves keeps him from truly enjoying this moment. Still, he puts on a brave face and avoids looking at the exposed lower half of Oikawa’s body. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it took you long enough to join me, I was afraid I was gonna have to swim alone,” Oikawa says when he floats his way next to Hinata. He submerges his body (thank god) and quickly resurfaces to shake his damp hair in Hinata’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Hinata laughs, holding up his hands to shield himself from the droplets that flew in every direction. “Watch it!” He splashes back.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa skillfully dodges Hinata’s water attack. “What if a shark got me, Shouyou? Would you be able to live with yourself knowing you put Argentina’s ace in grave danger?” He pushes his brown hair out of his face—like some kind of sexy nightmare that makes Hinata’s stomach do backflips—and swims closer to grab Hinata by his wrists, pulling him to float in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you could handle a shark,” Hinata says with an eye roll, pulling back slightly despite Oikawa’s insistent tugs.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Shouyou, I can’t. I need you to save me! The shark is going to pull me under!” Oikawa whines and lunges at Hinata, wrapping his strong arms around Hintata’s torso and body tackling him into the nearly still waters with a loud <em> splash</em>. Underwater, Hinata struggles to wiggle out of the vice in which Oikawa has him—twisting and turning so his naked body can slip out. They struggle with flailing arms and boisterous laughter every time they bob to the surface and gulp down air. Despite Hinata’s best efforts, Oikawa’s grip on him proves to be too strong. </p><p> </p><p>“I give! I give!” Hinata shouts, slapping the water’s surface like he’s tapping out of a wrestling match. </p><p> </p><p>“Woohoo!” Oikawa cheers, holding onto Hinata’s body. He brings his chin to rest on Hianta’s shoulder and gives him a tight, bone crushing squeeze. “You know if I were a shark, you’d be dead by now. Does this mean I get to eat you now, Little Ninja?” he whispers in Hinata’s ear, lips barely touching the sensitive flesh surrounding it. Were it not for the water, Hinata would definitely be sweating bullets right now. With Oikawa this close and his breath so hot against his damp skin, it’s going to take a miracle for Hinata to make it out of Oikawa’s arms without embarrassing himself. He feels his heart creeping up into his throat, lodging itself there. This is truly the worst part about falling for someone who exudes sensual energy. There’s no way of telling what’s real and what’s pretend. Does Oikawa want to eat him in the sexy sense? Or is this all just a game to him? Just some good old fashioned flirtatious roughhousing between two friends. With Hinata’s erratic heartbeat and the feeling of Oikawa’s body against his own combined, it’s really hard to put any thoughts to words.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Hinata barely manages to say. The response, unfortunately, sounds closer to a moan than anything else. The grip Oikawa has on Hinata slackens and, instead of exclusively feeling the tight pressure of Oikawa’s muscles against his side, Hinata feels <em> other things </em>that actually make his head start to spin. </p><p> </p><p>Too close for comfort, Oikawa adjusts his position so he’s facing Hinata. From what Hinata can make out in the darkness, Oikawa’s eyes are fixed upon him. Staring him down like an actual predator who could drag him under at any second. “Do you want me to eat you?” he asks, his voice lowering dangerously. Hinata’s eyes follow droplets of water roll down the side of Oikawa’s face and neck, avoiding the question at all costs. </p><p> </p><p>“Shouyou?” Oikawa’s hand slides up Hinata’s arm, his shoulders, his neck, and settles to hold his face the way that usually leads to questions being answered by actions rather than words. </p><p> </p><p>The panic finally makes him act, immediately retreating underwater and swimming away from the situation. When he resurfaces, he’s about fifteen meters away from Oikawa—putting a sizable amount of distance between them. Yet the taut line of tension is still there, practically holding Hinata in place and making him unable to look anywhere other than back at Oikawa. He can’t quite make out Oikawa’s expression. And while he blames it on the lack of light, he's not sure if he actually wants to know what it is. Having less answers means less follow up questions he needs to ask himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you swim away?” Oikawa calls out as he half breaststrokes towards Hinata slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata submerges himself up to his neck, hiding the way his blush spreads from his cheeks to his chest while treading water. He shouldn’t have swam out so far, his feet can barely touch the sandy floor. “I needed some air,” he says and starts blowing bubbles underwater with his mouth as a distraction. It’s not a lie, but also not entirely the truth. </p><p> </p><p>“All right,” Oikawa says skeptically, still swimming towards him. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata knows Oikawa is probably waiting for an explanation, but that’s just not going to happen. Not right now at least. “Thanks for bringing me here,” Hinata offers instead. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata can finally make out the hard line of Oikawa’s lips softening. “It’s no problem. This is my favorite place to go swimming at night,” Oikawa says, looking up at the sky. “It’s so calm and peaceful here, and I can almost see the stars.” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata looks up as well. He can just barely make out some stars and the beginnings of constellations. “Too bad for all the light pollution from the city.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Hinata can hear Oikawa sigh over the sound of a slight disturbance in the water. He’s definitely swimming closer. </p><p> </p><p>“The moon definitely makes up for it, though,” Hinata adds on. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it this bright.” </p><p> </p><p>“Me either,” Oikawa says, his voice is closer and the ripples of water ebb around Hinata’s body. The conversation dies quickly and they’re both left staring at the sky in silence. There is no way Hinata can escape again, not without making things actually awkward between them. He’s had a question on the tip of his tongue all night, but until now he’s been too afraid to ask it. Another perk of not entertaining romance is he never had to deal with rejection. And Hinata’s not sure if he can handle being rejected by Oikawa. Not after all the fun they’ve had together. </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you bring me out here?” Hinata dares to ask, looking at Oikawa and hoping to god he can’t tell how nervous he feels. Oikawa is within arm’s reach now and his expression is unreadable. There is no confident smirk or leering glance that Hinata has grown accustomed to seeing during close, intimate moments of intimidation before a set. Lethal stares from the other side of the net that has left Hinata breathless in the past. Oikawa simply wears an entirely new—and actually terrifying—look of inscrutable blankness. </p><p> </p><p>“When I found this place on my last trip to Rio, I told myself I was going to bring someone special here,” Oikawa says, soft and measured—still watching Hinata attentively. In a place like this, on a night like tonight, it’d be the perfect spot for Oikawa and <em> someone special </em>to find themselves under the magic spell of the moonlight—lulled into lazy peacefulness by the song of the breeze and cricket’s chirping. The idea digs a hole in Hinata’s chest because surely Oikawa didn’t bring him here for those reasons. </p><p> </p><p>“And I’m your test run to see if <em> someone special </em> will like it here?” Hinata says a little too bitterly, sinking further into the water so that he’s only visible from the nose up—conveniently hiding his frown. He’s already resigned himself to getting rejected, and it’s fine. He can attempt to grin and bear every interaction they’ll have until that day the day Oikawa goes back to Argentina. Then once he’s gone, Hinata can wallow in complete misery, binge watching anime with Pedro and eating ice cream straight from the tub. It’s what he deserves for putting his feelings out on the line like this. </p><p> </p><p>“No, actually,” Oikawa admits as he settles beside Hinata. Curse him and his height for allowing him to be able to stand in the deep end. He takes Hinata by the hand and pulls him in again, this time letting his fingers gently drag feather-light along his skin. It’s enough to make Hinata’s breath hitch. “You <em> are </em> the <em> someone special </em>, Shouyou." Oikawa murmurs when their faces are centimeters apart. "I wanted to take you here because... Well...”  </p><p> </p><p>Hinata can barely hear Oikawa over the thumping of his heart in his ears. “I’m sorry, what?” he squeaks out. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smiles tenderly and guides Hinata’s legs to wrap around his waist, hoisting Hinata up and putting himself on a lower standing ground. He very deliberately places a hand to the small of Hinata’s back and holds him there, pressing their naked bodies against each other. He doesn’t say anything. He just looks up at Hinata with those beautiful, brown eyes. They reflect the light of the moon so perfectly that Hinata’s chest aches again and he finds himself leaning down, becoming lost in them until they’re the only thing that he can see.</p><p> </p><p>When their lips meet, salty and wet, it almost feels like a dream. At any moment, Hinata will wake up and be back in his apartment, feeling the hollowness in his ribcage and regrettable dampness in his bedsheets. But that never happens. Hinata keeps kissing Oikawa over, and over, and over again until he’s practically drowning in the taste of the Grand King. There is no sudden shock back to reality, just the gentle embrace of the water surrounding their heated bodies as they feast in each other’s company. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big shoutout to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/indomitable">indomitable</a> for giving this fic the once over before I posted it! I'm real happy with how this turned out and am proud of myself for keeping the T rating heh heh. </p><p>If you like what you read, feel free to drop a kudo and/or comment !! </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/palerosetweets/status/1310719354791755784?s=20">Support my fic! Share the twitter link!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>